Sin Calor
by Melanie Riddle
Summary: El tiempo pasa, y las personas cambian. ¿Volver a caer en el mismo error?¿Qué pasa cuando la vida te pone frente a una "casualidad?... Draco lo averiguará. UN REGALO PARA USTEDES! - Nuevamente, a Deby u.u
1. Default Chapter

Summary: El tiempo pasa, y las personas cambian. ¿Volver a caer en el mismo error? ¿Qué pasa cuando la vida te pone frente a una "casualidad"?... Draco lo averiguará. - Nuevamente, a Debyla colo u.u

* * *

Sin Calor

Por Kaoru Kinomoto

Nos encontramos otra vez. Luego de tres años te veo, y sigues igual que siempre ante mí. Pero no… has cambiado. Oigo a la gente gritar, cantar junto a ti y hundirse en la dulzura de tu voz.

Una vez te oí cantar; y desde aquella tarde, no he dejado de pensar lo que el mundo se pierde de escuchar. **_Perdía…_** me retracto, ya que ahora tu eres el centro de atención. Ya no es como antes, donde te maltrataba con mis amigos por ser diferente a nosotros. Ahora no soy yo el que sale en camisas y tiene su propio club de fans rondando mi vida.

**_Eres tu la que ha cambiado…_** Y no puedo dejar de mirarte. Aunque lo intento, y me acuerdo que ahora tengo compromisos, que crecí y no puedo dejar de lado mis responsabilidades… Te juro: Daría todo por aunque sea una mirada tuya…

Es irónico, lo sé. Y si lo vemos por otro lado: puede resultar hasta cómico que yo, el chico que una vez prometió no unir su vida a una mujer, sea quien ahora con sólo una mirada quede rendido ante tu belleza.

No te recordaba así, Weasley. Y fue una coincidencia que mi prometida me haya obligado a acompañarla a escucharte cantar. Claro que ahora, tu nombre es Virginia. Pero para mí, tú siempre serás Ginevra.

Me voy, sin escuchar terminar ese tema que un día oí. Ella me detiene, me mira sin comprender que me pasa. Creo que la asusté, porque sin decir nada se alejó de mí y se fue con un grupo de chicas.

No puedo entender por qué estoy con ella. ¿Porque mi padre me obliga? ¿Porque es el retrato de una mujer perfecta?, o simplemente…

_**Porque me recuerda a ti…**_

Pero sólo la imagen, Ginny. Sus ojos sin distintos. Los tuyos llenos de emoción, de vida, de todo lo que se me privó en la infancia. Los de ella, vacíos…

Estoy en un café. Ni sé el lugar o el ambiente. Sonrío para mis adentros. Te veo y tienes la extraña virtud de desorientarme. ¿Será amor…? No lo creo. El amor no se conoce de joven, sino que llega con el tiempo. ¿Unos tres años, quizás?

La puerta del local se abre. Mis ojos se pierden en la persona que llega. Eres tu la que habla con el tabernero tan amistosamente; la chica que recibe un vaso de algún licor y pierde sus ojos en la superficie de la mesa. Y me pregunto _**"¿Por qué no?"**,_ antes de salir a tu encuentro.

No me esperabas, y te acuerdas de mi por la mirada que me das. Estas enojada, y tal vez te arruine la noche con mi "compañía"… pero la belleza está para compartirla, y creo que me estoy poniendo muy cursi.

Una vez leí que **_"los ojos son las ventanas del alma"_**. Entonces, ¿qué me quieres decir con esa mirada?... Hablamos un rato. Yo burlándome de ti, y mirándote de reojo. Quiero abrazarte, **_pero no puedo_**.

Te levantas molesta, y una vez más pierdo la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento. Pero no… un Malfoy no se da por vencido. Sigo tus pasos por la calle, cuando veo que te detienes y me enfrentas con los brazos cruzados.

- "¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?" – me preguntas cansada.

- "Sólo una cosa…" – y me acerco, no evitando sonreír seductoramente.

- "Si te lo doy… ¿te vas?"

_Eres tan ingenua, Weasley…_

Creyó que era una foto lo que yo buscaba. Pero aprovechando su distracción, acorté la distancia que nos separaba y levantando su mentón uní mis labios a los de ella. **_"Por fin… el tan deseado beso…"_** me digo, suponiendo que con esto se terminaría mi capricho a la pelirroja. Pero no.

Apenas empezaba…

Poso una mano en su cintura, y la otra en su nuca para tomar control de sus movimientos. Ella trata de escapar, pero acorde pasaba el tiempo fue rindiéndose y tomando parte de mi juego.

Pero ya no es un juego. Siento sus sentimientos… es algo que nunca antes pasó por mi.

Tuve una idea.

- "Fuguémonos" – dije sin pensarlo, como si siguiéramos siendo unos niños que sólo pensaban pasar un buen rato a costa de nadie.

- "¿Esa es tu propuesta de una cita?"

- "Tengo un apartamento lejos de aquí. Un lugar que nadie conoce… donde nunca nos encontrarán" – me miras con una ceja arqueada, pero asientes insegura. **_No te quiero perder…_**

Ya no importaba nada. Ni el lugar, la hora o los recursos… Una vez la dejó escapar, ahora llegaba a reclamar lo suyo…

Y es que apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**Mini chibi notas de Kaoru:** Si, lo sé, salió rara la cosa o.o Pero una vez más, subo esta historia cortita gracias a mi amiguis Debyla colo. Es un amor esa fideos con tuco, y que no se preocupe y se una al club de aparatejas!!

Espero que les haya gustado ya que sou nueva en esto repitiendo, repitiendo y de verdad nesecito su apoyo en los fics.

Y no se olviden dejarme un review!! asi me alegran el día!!!


	2. La Canción

**Muchas gracias a esas personitas que me dejaron reviews:**_ Deby la colo, Luthien, Kouga. K-chan, Black Clow, Eire, Pilika-LastHope. _En serio, gracias por darme una razón para seguir con este fic, que en realidad era un one-shot .. Aca otro capi, que es el último. Ya que en realidad, no tengo idea de como seguiría XDD Ustedes imaginen, que hay final abierto.

Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios!!

El tema es de Dido, y originalmente se llama: Take my Hand. Pero en español: Toma mi mano XDDDDDD Me encanta ese tema!!! Y lo keria usar para lo primero que salga!! Y aka está, espero que les guste -

Dejen reviews!!!!!

* * *

Sin Calor

Por Kaoru Kinomoto

**La canción**

Cantar… ¿Sabes?, cantar es muy lindo. Pero también solitario… Creía que mi vida ya no tenía sentido, me presionaban demasiado en mi trabajo. No le digo profesión, porque un doctor es profesión, salvar vidas es toda una hazaña. Cantar… no.

Aún no lo puedo creer. Es decir, estoy aquí, contigo a mi lado. Es algo que ni en mis más remotos sueños pasó. Aún creo que estoy soñando. Es demasiado hermoso para ser real.

Yo. Contigo. Aquí.

**Toca mi piel, y dime en que estás pensando  
Toma mi mano, y enséñame a donde vamos  
Acuéstate a mi lado,  
Mira mis ojos,  
Y dime -- oh dime que es lo que ves**

Recuerdo los días de Hogwarts. En donde yo era una niña y dejada por su amor platónico buscó refugio mirando a otro hombre. Mi mejor amiga dijo que si queres olvidar a un chico, la mejor cura era buscar otro. Y no sé por qué, pero mis ojos se posaron en ti.

El más deseado, el más perfecto, el más inalcanzable.

Era muy raro, por no decir irreal lo que me pasaba. Evoco el momento que distraía a mis amigas, y me iba tras de ti para sólo mirarte. Nunca le dije a nadie que me gustabas, nunca quise parecer una loca desesperada.

Todas las noches, cuando no había nadie, yo me iba a la sala común y sentada en un sillón cerca del fuego te escribía cartas. Cartas de amor que nunca llegaron a ti, ya que yo me encargué de romperlas en mil pedazos. Me reprendía, ¿y es que cómo soñar con un imposible? Porque para mi, no llegaste a más que un cuento de amor no correspondido.

Pero como todo lo increíble, un día desapareció ese sentimiento por ti. Por lo menos eso creía, hasta que te vi en ese bar. En ese momento, todo cambió…

**Así que siéntate en la cima del mundo, y dime lo que Estás sintiendo  
Lo que sientes ahora es lo que siento por ti  
Toma mi mano, y si te estoy mintiendo  
Siempre estaré sola, si te estoy mintiendo**

Si te miento y en verdad no te amo, eres libre de irte… Nadie te llamó a mí, o tal vez fui yo en un ataque de locura. Mi trabajo me sofocaba, ya estaba pensando retirarme… _pero no me dejaban. _¿Por qué?, simple: las personas hacen de todo por la codicia y el poder.

Te juro: iba a irme con o sin ti. No daba a vasto. Quería desaparecer. Pero llegaste, y con tu propuesta, salvaste mi vida.

**Mira mis ojos, ellos llevan tu reflejo  
Mira mis labios, y escucha las palabras que te estoy diciendo  
Dame tu confianza  
Y mira dentro de mi corazón  
Y muéstrame -- muéstrame lo que estás haciendo**

Quiero que me digas lo que sientes por mí. Me demostraste tu amor, pero quiero saber lo que pasa por tu mente. Lo que haces, no me importa. Lo único que te pido es una cosa:

_Dame tu confianza._

**Así que siéntate en la cima del mundo, y dime lo que Estás sintiendo  
Lo que sientes ahora es lo que siento por ti  
Toma mi mano, y si te estoy mintiendo  
Siempre estaré sola, si te estoy mintiendo**

**Toma tu tiempo, si te estoy mintiendo,  
Sé que encontrarás que me crees  
Tu crees en mí**

No sé qué pensar. Han pasado dos días de nuestra "fuga". Estamos aquí, solos, acompañados por la paz de este pueblito. Siento una mano rodeando mi cintura, me doy vuelta y te miro. Mechones caen sobre tu rostro, tus ojos cerrados y el semblante de tranquilidad en tu cara hacen que dibujes una sonrisa en mi. De repente, tengo una idea.

Agarro un bolígrafo y un cuaderno, me siento y empiezo a anotar en él.

**Siente el sol en tu rostro  
Y dime en que estás pensando  
Atrapa la nieve en tu lengua  
Y enséñame cual es su sabor**

**Toma mi mano, y si te estoy mintiendo  
Siempre estaré sola, si te estoy mintiendo**

No puedo seguir anotando, ya que una mano me arrebata el cuaderno y con la otra me tira a su lado.

- ¡Ey! ¡cuidado! – grito fingiendo enojo, pero me conoces bien. Sonríes y lees mi nueva canción.

- Mmm… muy buena la letra. ¿Para quién es?

- Si haces méritos – le doy un corto beso en los labios - … es para vos.

- Antes… - arrinconándome entre sus brazos – quiero que me digas el final.

Sonrío para él, y afinando mi voz le canto mirándolo con profunda dulzura.

**Toma tu tiempo, si te estoy mintiendo,  
Sé que encontrarás que me crees  
_Tu crees en mí_**


End file.
